Automobiles are known which have removable hardtops releasably secured to the automobile body and selectively removable to afford the conveniences of a convertible. Examples of such automobiles with removable hardtops are various models manufactured by Mercedes and Jaguar, the Chevrolet Corvette, and the Cadillac Allente.
Once the owner of such an automobile has removed the hardtop, he is then faced with the problems of storing the hardtop and of transporting the hardtop to and from its storage location. Often, a removed hardtop is stored standing on its edge in an upright position in a corner of the garage. However, since such removable hardtops are very expensive, care must be taken to transport and store the removed hardtop in such a manner as not to damage the windows, exterior painted surfaces, or interior matted surfaces while the top is removed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an apparatus for storing and transporting a removable automobile hardtop.
Storage racks for moving and storing such removable hardtops are known in the art. An example of one such storage rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,726 to Dunchock. That rack comprises a frame having an elongated rectangular base, a pair of upright frame members projecting vertically from the rear corners of the rectangular frame, and a pair of inclined side members extending from the front corners of the rectangular frame upwardly and rearwardly to a point on the upright frame members spaced downwardly from their upper ends. The side members and vertical members thus form an angle contoured to abut and support a rear wall and a top wall of the automobile top placed on the rack for storage. The frame is mounted on a plurality of casters to permit the frame to be rolled from place to place. While the storage rack of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,726 adequately protects and transports a hardtop placed therein for storage, it suffers the disadvantage of being bulky and occupying considerable space even when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a storage rack for storing, protecting, and transporting removable automobile hardtops which will occupy a minimum of space when not in use.